ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Camille's Emotions
'Camille's Emotions '''are emotions living inside Camille Legaspi and have the same personality as other characters from other franchises. Appearance Grouchy Grouchy has red hair, wears a red v-neck shirt, red fingerless gloves, a red skirt and red boots. Crazy Crazy has orange messy hair, an orange shirt with a peach shirt underneath it, orange pants and orange boots. Joyful Joyful has yellow hair tied in a ponytail, a yellow shirt, yellow jeans, and yellow boots. Phobic Phobic has lime green hair, a lime green shirt, lime green waist bands, a lime green skirt and lime green boots. Slouchy Slouchy has green hair, wears a green shirt, a green skirt and green shoes. Glamour Glamour has aquamarine hair, a light teal clip, a teal dress and teal heels. Sniffles Sniffles has blue hair styled into a bob, a blue shirt, dark blue pants and blue boots. Courage Courage has purple hair also tied in a ponytail, wears a purple bra, a purple skirt and purple boots. Enamored Enamored has pink hair parted at her forehead, wears a pink shirt, pink pants and light pink heels. Timid-Creative Timid-Creative has lavender hair, a lavender shirt, lavender leggings and lavender heels. Personality Grouchy Grouchy is usually considered a sourpuss since she barely says anything except what she hates. She is also known as gruff, responsible, organized, understanding, courageous, hard-boiled, protective, self-absorbed, mean, uncompromising, rebellious, feisty, good-hearted, rational, observant, upbeat (sometimes), caring, hateful, negative, shrewd, mild-mannered, uptight, realistic and friendly (sometimes). Crazy Crazy is very hyperactive, excitable, quirky, wacky, silly and outgoing. She is also known as cheerful, bubbly, funny, goofy, sensitive, tricky and clueless. Joyful Joyful is very loud and full of cheer. She is usually the initiator of games and other things done for fun and tends to be distracted. Phobic Phobic as her name suggests, easily gets scared by anything, whether it is a small insect or the noise of storm; she would also faint, even when someone gives just a tap on her shoulder or foot. Slouchy Slouchy is seen being the one with the "tired look" and is always leaning aginst something with her hands on the sides of her body. She is a possible reference to the "calm" kids who just sit back and look cool while everyone else is being loud. Glamour Glamour is completely vain. She thinks of herself as the most beautiful emotion. And she is also known as vivacious, affectionate, noble, independent, trustworthy, caring, selfless, mischievous, understanding, resourceful, friendly, valiant, adventurous, nice, imaginative, thoughtful, sweet, strong-willed, merciful, upbeat, romantic and funny. Sniffles Sniffles is an emotion who cries at the drop of a stone. She sobs and wheezes to any romantic scene of a movie or a negative situation. Courage Courage is shown to be very reckless and brave in multiple occasions. She is also caring whenever her friends are in trouble. Enamored Enamored is very love-strucked and loves every boy when she dreams about a boy's kiss that is the prize for the winning team. Timid-Creative Timid-Creative is very shy, but bursting with inspiration. She barely manages to tell Joyful her own name on account of her timidity, whispering so quietly that Joyful cannot hear her, and hiding her face behind her hair. However, she immediately becomes enthusiastic when she sees Glamour, imploring the fashionista to hold a conversation with her, which he ends up doing, and follows her and Joyful all the way to the lab. Trivia * Grouchy, Crazy, Slouchy and Enamored are the only emotions to named after ''The Smurfs characters. * Enamored's appearance is very similar to Zomjack's from Zombie Dumb. * Phobic's eye color turns black whenever she's scared. * Slouchy sounds like Raven from Teen Titans when she speaks. Category:Characters Category:Emotions Category:Females Category:Female Characters